Brother From Another World
by BlueprintMan
Summary: A Loud House AU where Lincoln is the adopted son of the Loud Family from another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I'm the BlueprintMan! This is my very first Loud House fanfiction. And I'd like to give major, major thanks to Takaluca for helping me out with this story. I owe it all to you my friend. So anyway, what kind of story is this you may ask? Well, read and find out!**

* * *

It was a hot summer day. The trees were green, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining. This makes it the perfect day for any family to enjoy some time at the pool. Well, almost every family. The Loud family consisted of a married couple, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, and their ten daughters named from eldest to youngest: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana and her twin sister Lola, Lisa and Lily. A family comprised of only daughters, and not a single son. They had somehow managed to get banned from all the public pools in their city.

That didn't stop them from having a refreshing day, as their father knew a secret and peaceful place where they could have fun without any interference. Sure, they had to drive a long hour and a half in the hot van. It was so hot; they were dressed with nothing but their swimsuits with Rita and the girls wearing slim, one-piece bikinis of their favorite color, while Lynn Sr. was wearing swim trunks of his favorite color. But it was totally worth it.

This secret place was a lake near the forest that gives name to the city. After following a path and crossing loads of plants, they finally reached the place. It appears to be like a small paradise. A huge amount of cold water without anyone to annoy them and most importantly, no one was there to banish them from it. Everyone ran and jumped in the screen clear water, as their sweat was being washed out of their bodies, and instead a cool feeling went through their whole bodies.

The girls and Rita all thanked Lynn Sr. for finding this secret spot. He said how it was a place he and his friends had found when they were younger, and he had actually forgotten about it for a long time. That is until one day he found a handmade map which pointed towards the location, and everyone was glad to see that dirty and old piece of paper.

The louds were having loads of fun in that place. Lily was with her mother in the border of the lake. Lisa took samples of the water, dirt and leaves for "further examination." Lana and Lola were playing together, the former pretending to be a sea monster, while the latter played the role of a mermaid. Lucy was simply floating on the water, pretending to be a dead body. And the five oldest were playing volleyball: Leni, Luna and Luan against Lori and Lynn.

Lynn didn't notice Leni wasn't paying attention and she softly hit the ball, making it hit her head. Leni didn't seem to notice, as she was looking at something.

"Hey guys, look!" Leni said excitedly, pointing at the sky and clapping her hands. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish," Leni said as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

Everyone looked to up to the sky to see what she was talking about.

"I believe that would be incorrect, second eldest sibling." Lisa explained. "Shooting stars can't be seen by day. For that to happen, it would have to be much closer to us."

"And it would have to be growing as well?" Lana asked.

"Things don't simply grow, Lana. For that to happen, such thing would need to approach us at a very high acceleration." Lisa said. "For the slightest change in size to be perceptible…"

Suddenly, she saw all of her siblings swimming out of the river. She didn't understand, until she turned around and saw a ball of fire quickly growing. She got the message and began swimming towards her family. The thing was approaching the ground as all of them hugged themselves, with Lynn Sr. looking back at the meteor heading towards them. Thankfully, it landed far from the family, and the only thing they heard was a huge noise and they felt a drastic wind go through them, but it barely lasted a few seconds.

"Is everyone okay?" Lynn Sr. asked.

All of the family nodded. They were all pretty shocked about what happened. That is except for Lisa, who was jumping in excitement.

"I finally have the chance to study material that approached our planet that has been travelling from outer space!" Lisa said excitedly.

Some of the siblings looked at her with confusion.

"I think she means that she wants to see the meteor," Lori said.

All of them seemed to understand. They all nodded, apparently looking just as curious to find meteor.

"Alright, if we want to find that rock, we better split up, to find it quicker." Lynn Sr. said. "I'll go with your mother and Lily. Lisa will go with Lori, Leni . Luna is with Lana, Luan with Lola. And Lynn is with Lucy. If anyone finds it, text the rest so we can meet up."

The rest of the Louds nodded in agreement. They grabbed their towels (they were with that strange effect that inside the water was warm, but outside was cold) and their cellphones, and entered the woods.

Lynn and Lucy entered a darker place of the forest. The shadows fell on the two girls, preventing them to heat up and dry quicker using the ultra-modern technology of standing in the sun. Lynn was feeling cold; her red bathing clothes and towel weren't cutting it for her, but she saw her younger sister was freezing. Lucy's black bathing clothes and towel weren't cutting it for her either. Lynn took her towel and covered her sister's back.

"You don't need to do that. Nothing can heat the cold inside my body." Lucy said in her monotonous voice.

"Do you really have to be so negative all the time?" Lynn asked.

"There's nothing that can bring any sort of reason to life. Being happy is just pointless," Lucy said.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure I could put a smile on your face." Lynn said patting Lucy's back.

"I hardly believe that." Lucy said

"Challenge accepted." Lynn said with her arms crossed and smirking.

She then tackles her sister to the ground. Then, she fit both of her hands under Lucy's shoulders. Only Lynn knew Lucy's weak spot.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy said with a bit of an angrier tone.

Lynn didn't listen, as she began tickling that region with all of her fingers. Lucy soon enough began to laugh uncontrollably. She kept trying to make Lynn stop, but she wasn't able to do so. As a last effort to stop the torture, she rolled her body to the left, trying to get up on Lynn. Unfortunately, there was a little hill on the side, and they began rolling down the hill.

After a few seconds of rolling, both of them reached the plain ground again. Lynn groaned as she got back up on her bare feet, while Lucy stayed in her position a little longer to recover her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lynn asked going over to check on Lucy.

Lynn looked at Lucy, and used her finger to clean up a little dirt that was in her sisters pale face.

"That was sick." Lucy said giving Lynn a small smile.

Lynn smiled back and helped her sister back upon her bare feet. Lucy then seemed to notice something.

"Hey, I think we found the rock." Lucy said pointing ahead.

Lynn looked where Lucy was pointing. It looked like a small portion of land was destroyed by a bulldozer. They both stared at each other and nodded. Lynn took out her phone, and quickly sent a message for the rest of the family to meet up where they are. Lucy grabbed both towels that fell with them and placed them on her back.

"Thanks for the cover, by the way." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it." Lynn said giving her a smile. "I'd do anything for you, sis."

They soon reached the object that left the trail of destruction. The funny thing is, they found that it wasn't a rock that was the source of destruction. In its place, there was a ship; it was made of a white material, with a blue colored glass window. It suddenly opened, releasing smoke from inside it. Soon they heard the noise of a stick cracking.

Both of them walked a little closer to see what could be the source of the noise. They saw something coming for from behind the deep smoke the ship was spreading across the place. Out of the smoke, they saw the face of a boy who was a little taller than Lucy, but a little shorter than Lynn. He had white hair and a chipped buck tooth. Only his face and the upper part of his bare chest were visible, the rest of his body was covered by the grey mist.

"You okay, kid?" Lynn asked coming closer.

As she approached him, the boy began walking towards the two girls on his bare feet. But he soon fell on all fours to the ground with his legs seemingly a little weak to walk. Lynn and Lucy quickly ran towards the boy to help him up.

"What happened to yo…" Lynn was about to ask, but soon stopped.

Once the smoke had cleared, the two girls were finally able to see that the little boy was naked. Both thought his clothes had probably been ripped off by the ship.

Lynn and Lucy both blushed of embarrassment. Lynn knew boys anatomy, but she never actually saw one naked before. Lucy never thought about certain things before. Lucy took one of the towels she had and wrapped it around the boy's waist, covering his private parts. They helped him up by holding him under his arms, and dragging him away from the smoke. They gently sat him down on a log nearby. While Lynn was checking on the boy, Lucy went back towards the ship.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lynn asked.

The boy just looked at her confusingly, and tilted his head a bit.

"Uh, didn't you hear what I said?" Lynn asked looking confused as well.

The boy just kept looking confused, but seemed to be admiring the girl he was looking at for some reason.

"Hey, Lucy! I don't think he speaks English." Lynn said calling out to her sister.

"And I'm pretty sure he won't understand Latin." Lucy replied coming back with a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Lynn asked pointing to the piece of paper Lucy's holding.

"Take a look for yourself." Lucy said handing over the paper to Lynn.

Lynn looked at the paper, but most of it was destroyed. There were a few symbols at the bottom of the paper that were sort of understandable. The symbols were:

L 1 |\| C 0 L |\|

"What do you think it means?" Lynn asked

"Maybe it's his name or something." Lucy suggested. "L-I-N-C-O-L-N." Lucy tried to spell the word out.

"Lincoln, huh? Not bad." Lynn said. "It even starts with an L, like our names."

Lynn looked back at the boy, whom they've now decided to call "Lincoln," and Lucy sat on the other side next to him.

"Well, Lincoln, don't worry. I'm sure that once the rest of our family comes here, we'll help you out in whatever way we can." Lynn said gently taking a hold of his right hand with a small smile.

"Yeah. Even though I'm not one to comfort, I'm sure we can help you." Lucy said gently taking a hold of his left hand with a small smile.

Lincoln looks at both girls, before smiling happily with a goofy bucked-toothed smile. As he's holding onto their hands, he takes them and caresses them against his cheeks. The girls can't help but find it cute and sweet at what he's doing. Then, Lincoln tenderly pulls them in for a hug. Lynn and Lucy blush at the sudden action, but soon enough return the hug and lightly pat Lincoln's back.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. And in case any of you are wondering, yes, the ship crash landing and the Louds finding it was inspired by Superman's origin. But this story will go in a different direction. So stay tuned until next time! Leave a review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! It's been a while, so here's part 2 of the story. I'd like to once again thank Takaluca, I couldn't have done it without your help. With that said, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As Lynn and Lucy still hold on to Lincoln's hug, they then hear someone calling for them.

"Lynn! Lucy! Where are you?!" Lynn Sr. said calling out for the two.

"Over here!" Lynn said calling back.

Both Lynn and Lucy grabbed Lincoln's arms and helped him stand. They began walking where they heard the voice of their father. Soon enough, they heard more and more footsteps getting closer.

All of the Louds then appeared from a few of trees. They seemed surprised by what they're looking. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan quickly cover the eyes of their younger siblings. While everyone was just standing there in shock, Lisa noticed the ship, and quickly ran towards it in excitement. She stands in front of it, and looks awestruck by the ship.

"This is evidence of existing extraterrestrial life!" Lisa said excitedly.

The rest looked at her confusingly, before turning their attention back at Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln.

"Lynn, Lucy, what is going on?" Rita asked the two girls, before looking at Lincoln curiously. "And, who is this boy?"

"Well…" Lynn began to explain. "We found that ship, and he just appeared. But he needs help! He can't even stand." Lynn said while still holding Lincoln up the best she and Lucy could.

"Okay. But why is he naked?" Lynn Sr. said sternly while looking confused.

Lucy and Lynn looked down at Lincoln, before looking back behind them. They see towel they gave Lincoln earlier simply fell off. Lucy quickly went back to grab the towel, while Lynn struggled to carry the boy and hide his private area at the same time. They quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, allowing the older sisters to uncover their younger sisters' eyes.

The boy seemed quite ordinary. He had white hair and a chipped buck-tooth, but other than that he looked just as normal as any other kid his age. Rita approached the girls, and asked if she could hold Lincoln, and get a good look at him. She noticed that as soon as Lynn and Lucy gave Lincoln to her, he seemed scared as he began to shake a bit uncontrollably. Rita kneeled down to his level, while still holding on to his hands gently. Rita looked into his eyes, giving him a mother medical analysis. As soon as he looked into her eyes, Lincoln seemed to calm down and looked more relaxed. He couldn't help but feel her motherly presence before him. Rita smiled warmly at him, seeing he wasn't hurt just a bit dirty, before quickly looking back at her two daughters.

"Does he have a name?" Rita asked the two.

"He didn't say anything. We don't think he speaks English." Lynn said while getting out the paper Lucy had found. "We just called him Lincoln because of this."

Lynn handed her mother the piece of paper. Rita looked through it, and saw the same symbols as before.

"Lincoln, huh?" Rita said before looking back at the boy.

She put a hand to his cheek and caressed it against her palm. Lincoln seemed to like the sensation, and held her hand with both of his. Rita couldn't help but feel touched by Lincoln, and how innocent he seemed. Rita was then taken by surprise as he pulled her in for a hug. Some of the others thought this was touching and couldn't help but awe at the sight of it. Rita then soon enough smiles at sudden action, and returns the hug.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lori asked now confused by the situation.

"Well, the least we can do is help him, find his family, and make sure he's safe." Rita said. "I know. Why don't we take him back to the lake with us?"

"DON'T FORGET THE SHIP!" Lisa exclaimed loudly as she was still examining the ship.

A few minutes later, they all managed to find their way back to their spot. Lucy was helping Lincoln, both Lynn Jr. and Lynn Sr. carried the ship to Vanzilla. Thankfully the ship was small and it was much lighter than they thought, but still a bit heavy.

When they got back to the lake; Lucy helped Lincoln to walk towards the lake, Lisa was still admiring the ship, and the rest of the family was back in the lake. They decided to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the water, and even tried to get Lincoln to join them. This proved to be bit difficult since he looked scared about entering the water.

Lynn swam back to Lucy and Lincoln, and tried helping her sister with getting the boy into the water. He was afraid at first, making him shake uncontrollably as he got deeper into the lake. Lynn and Lucy held onto Lincoln, until he slowly calmed down. Then, they each held on to one of his hands and helped him swim to the middle of the lake, where the rest of the girls' sisters were.

"Uh, ahem?" Lola said pointing to something behind Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln.

They all looked back, and saw that Lincoln's towel was lying on the shore of the lake.

"Does that mean we can skinny dip?!" Lana asked excitedly.

"Don't you even think about it!" Lori exclaimed while stopping Lana from taking off her bikini.

"Ah, come on! He's doing it!" Lana whined as she pointed at Lincoln.

"He's only doing it because he literally has no clothes to begin with." Lori said.

"Wait. Can he actually swim?" Luan asked.

Lynn and Lucy let go of Lincoln for a second, and quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him up as soon as they saw he was going to sink.

"Guess we'll have to teach him." Lynn said.

All of the girls were swimming over to go and help teach Lincoln how to swim, except Lori and Luna. The former grabbed the latter's arm, and pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing, sis?" Luna asked "I thought we were going to help the little dude."

"I don't know why, but I don't trust him." Lori said while giving a stern glance at the sight of Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Seriously, Lynn and Lucy found him naked in the middle of the forest!" Lori said a bit angrily. "And he hasn't said a word to us since we found him."

"Lynn and Lucy did say he might not speak English. Or heck, maybe he's mute." Luna theorized.

"Look Luna, I know he's just a little boy, but you know as well as I do that there's a lot of people, even kids out there that try to take advantage of people like us." Lori said while putting a hand to her sister's shoulder.

"You might have a point there." Luna said. "Even if I find it a little hard to believe."

"I'm the oldest here, Luna. I get worried when someone new simply appears, especially like this." Lori explained. "Just please, help me keep an eye on him. We can never be too sure."

"Alright, sis. I'll keep my eyes open." Luna said

"Hey, are you two coming?" Leni asked her two sisters.

The two quickly smiled, even though Lori's seemed to be a little forced, and swam back to Lincoln and the rest of their sisters. While some of them were demonstrating how he should move his body, the others were holding him from his stomach to make sure he wouldn't drown.

Lincoln seemed to be a fast learner. After half an hour, he seemed to swim better than most of the girls. They made a semi-circle around him, and he pulled everyone to a big group hug. This made the girls all giggle with joy, even Luna and Lori seemed happy at this. Leni then swam back to the shore of the lake to pick up something from their belongings.

"Hey girls, let's teach him how to play!" Leni said happily as she should them the ball.

From another side of the lake, Lynn Sr. and Rita with the latter holding onto Lily were keeping a close eye to their daughters and their new friend. Rita had a smile on her face, while Lynn Sr. had more of a worried expression.

"Something wrong, honey?" Rita asked turning over to meet her husband's gaze.

"I just don't know about this boy, Rita." Lynn Sr. said. "I mean, we just met him, and the girls are already treating him like he's their brother."

"Call it a motherly instinct, but I've looked into his eyes, Lynn." Rita explained. "I only saw purity and no evil in him. My heart says so."

"Actually, it's your neural cortex that says that." Lisa said as she was still examining the ship.

"Have you found anything that could give us some information?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Not much information from the ship, but maybe that piece of paper my sibling units have found might prove to have useful content." Lisa said. "Also, I would like to check on the boy to make sure he doesn't have any damage over his body or mind."

"We'll see about that later." Lynn Sr. said.

* * *

The girls kept playing with Lincoln for a while. From volleyball, to chicken fight, or just simply swimming from one side of the lake to another, there was fun and laughs being shared by the whole group. Except for Lincoln, who was smiling, but not laughing. Luan assured herself she would take care of that later.

Once they saw that the sun was beginning to set, the Louds decided it was time to go. After drying themselves and securing the ship with rope on top of Vanzilla, all of the Louds got in the car. The girls helped Lincoln into Vanzilla, and sat him in-between Lynn and Lucy.

"So, guess I'll have to take a different route home, just so no one sees the ship." Lynn Sr. said.

The girls and Rita nodded in agreement, and soon enough they all started heading back home. During the car ride back home, Lynn and Lucy noticed Lincoln was looking rather tired. Lucy pulled the boy's head to her lap, while Lynn removed his seatbelt and pulled his legs to her lap; that way he could lie down. Lynn and Lucy began both began playing with his white hair, and soon enough he closed his eyes and began breathing softly.

"Awwww!"

Lynn and Lucy looked up around them, and saw that almost everyone was looking at them. Leni even took a picture of the three, making both girls blush a little. They didn't expect for something like this to happen.

Once they reached their house, it was already night. Thankfully, nobody had noticed them to notice the ship they had on top of their vehicle. Lynn and Lucy carefully woke Lincoln up, and helped him walk into their house. Lynn Sr. and Rita were doing their best to quickly untie the ship from Vanzilla, and bring it into the house.

"What the heck is that thing, Louds?" A voiced asked.

They looked over to see it was their grouchy neighbor, Mr. Grouse. The two parents panicked, and tired as fast as they could to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, it's just… uh… a new invention Lisa is working on." Lynn said faking a smile.

"Well what kind of invention is it?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Uh… it… it's a prototype for a baby simulator." Lynn Sr. explained. "We've been having problems getting Lily to sleep, so this should help her go to sleep faster with no problems.

"Huh? Well whatever helps keep any racket you make down." Mr. Gouse said as he went back inside of his house.

The two adults had a huge relief that their neighbor bought the lie. They quickly picked up the ship, and tried their best to take it inside their house. The rest of the other girls went over to help their parents, and took it to Lisa's room.

"Okay. I'm going to make dinner." Lynn said. "And maybe you all should get Lincoln some clothes.

"Think it's a little late to go to any stores now, pops." Luna said "Plus, I don't think he can go in just a towel.'

"Well, we could try anything we have lying around here." Rita said.

They all seemed to agree, and began looking wherever they could to get Lincoln some decent clothes. As they were all searching, Rita was looking through her and Lynn Sr.'s closet, seeing as how he was the only man in the house up until this point. Luckly, she did manage to find something.

"Everyone! I think I've got something!" Rita called out.

The rest of the girls met up with their mother in the living room. Rita showed them an orange polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had once belonged to their father, but accidentally shrunk in the wash. She also found an orange speedo, which for now would have to work as his underwear. They seemed to be about Lincoln's size, so they thought it would be a good look for him for now.

The girls quickly dressed up Lincoln to see what he would look like. Apart from his lack of shoes and socks, they all had to admit that he was looking pretty decent. Unfortunately, just like their youngest member of their family, Lily, he seemed to be bothered by his clothing and quickly stripped himself of his shirt and pants. Thankfully, he seemed to be a bit fond of the orange speedo, and kept it on for now. Everyone was kind of disappointed, except for Lily, who began clapping hands. She then crawled next to him and hugged his leg. Lincoln picked her up, and seemed enamored by her cuteness; making him give her a hug.

"Awww!" The girls and Rita said.

"So adorable!" Leni said happily.

"Alright everyone! Dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr. called out.

Suddenly, all of their stomachs began rumbling. They took Lincoln to the dining room, and gave him a spot between Lynn and Lucy. Soon enough, their father brought back a huge tray.

"Here it is gang. My special goulash!" Lynn Sr. said.

He began serving portions of the meal on their plates. When everyone was served, they took their forks and began dive in. Lincoln simply copied their actions, but after taking one bite of the food in his mouth, he made an awkward expression. He swallowed the piece in his mouth and pushed the plate aside.

"You don't like it?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln just simply shook his head, indicating he didn't.

"Well then come with me." Lynn Sr. said. "Let's see if there's anything we can find that you like."

Lynn Sr. took Lincoln to the kitchen, and soon opened the fridge and the cabinets for the boy.

"Okay, you can choose anything you want." Lynn Sr. said

Lincoln began smelling very loudly. He began looking over the counter, looking through the cabinets and the fridge, before coming back with bread, peanut butter, and sauerkraut.

"Well, alright. If that's what you want." Lynn Sr. said

Grabbing the three ingredients, he made the simplest thing he could think of: a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. After a few seconds of preparation, he handed it to Lincoln. He took a bite of it, and the expression on his face gave away how much he enjoyed the sandwich.

"Well, at least we know something he likes." Lynn Sr. said sounding proud of his accomplishment.

Lincoln went back to the table, and Lynn Sr. began making another sandwich just in case. After eating the two sandwiches, Lincoln was so stuffed he actually fell asleep on his chair. Lisa looked with begging eyes to her mother, and for the rest of her siblings.

"May I please do a check up on him now?" Lisa pleaded.

All of them looked at each other, and nodded, thinking it would be good to check if there wasn't anything wrong with him. Lynn Sr. carefully took him from the chair and carried him to Lisa's room. Lynn Sr. had placed him on a stretcher, and left the room for Lisa to proceed with her examination, which she said was a requirement.

Since the boy was asleep, Lisa thought it was the perfect opportunity to analyze his health conditions. Since he was lying on a stretcher, it was easy for it to enter and exit the scanner, without it being necessary for him to wake up. The machines could be a problem, since they weren't free of noises or bright lights, but didn't seem to bother Lincoln since he wasn't conscious at the moment.

After a few minutes of data collection and analysis, the results came out from Lisa's main computer. Firstly, she realized something quite peculiar. None of the boy's structure had the slightest sign of carbon, something that every living human being had. There was only one possible conclusion out of it. The living being on the stretcher wasn't affected by the ship; he was instead inside the ship.

Even though he wasn't human, the boy had quite similar anatomy than a human. According to the x-rays, Lincoln had lungs, a liver, a heart, a brain, and most of the other organs a human would have or at the very least, a similar version with similar functions.

Another's thing Lisa realized is that there was no such thing as vocal cords in the boy's neck. That was the reason as to why he wouldn't talk with any of them. Even if he didn't understand what he was hearing, he wasn't physically capable of producing sounds using his mouth.

Lisa would have loved to do more experiments with her test subject, especially in the brain. She wanted to gain access to his memory, maybe understand a little more what was going on inside his head. Unfortunately, when she turned back to Lincoln, he was starting to wake up. Lincoln then seemed to be terrified of waking up to see all these machines with bright lights and noises. After a few seconds of shaking uncontrollably, he simply dashed out of the room. Lisa would have to finish her examinations later, as she was sure it would be hard to get Lincoln back since he was scared at the moment. As she was heading out of the room to find Lincoln, Lisa heard one of her machines make a sound; letting her know the paper Lynn and Lucy found earlier, has been fully restored.

The rest of the Louds were downstairs waiting for Lisa to give back any results from her examination, but then heard a door being shut loudly. They all headed upstairs, and saw that the closet door was shut.

"I guess Lincoln woke up, and got scared from Lisa's machines." Rita concluded.

Lori went to go open the closet door, but was surprised to find out it was locked.

"Great. How are we getting in?" Lori asked.

"Let me handle it." Lynn said.

She began taking a few steps back and got ready to charge at the door. Before she could, Lucy held up her hand, signaling her to stop.

"If you try to do that, you could end up scaring Lincoln more than before" Lucy said.

"Okay, so what's _your_ idea?" Lynn asked.

Lucy looked up to the ceiling where she could spot one of the vent grades. It didn't take long for Lucy to go through the vent, and reach the inside of the closet. She opened the vent grade and slowly entered the room.

Once Lucy was finally in the room, she saw that Lincoln was curled up with his bare back laid on the wall opposite of the door. He was shaking with fear, until he turned to see Lucy was standing in front of him. She smiled a little and offered him her hand. Lincoln quickly calmed down at her presence, and smiled before accepting her hand. After she helped him stand up, Lincoln then gives her a hug, which she awkwardly accepted. She wasn't really used to sharing emotions, but for some reason she enjoyed Lincoln's signs of affection. After breaking the hug, she pointed towards the door and Lincoln nodded.

The rest of the Louds heard the closet door open, and saw Lucy coming out with Lincoln by her side.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?! Lisa called out.

Everyone turned back to see Lisa with Lincoln being startled a bit, and hiding a bit behind Lynn and Lucy.

"What is it, Lisa?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Did you find out anything about Lincoln we don't know?"

"You could say that. One of my machines informed of this." Lisa said as she revealed a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Luan asked.

"The restored message from the paper Lynn and Lucy found in the ship." Lisa said.

* * *

 **What could possibly be on the restored version of that paper? Stay tuned!**


End file.
